


Mend My Heart

by flarrow_huntbastian



Series: Olivary Hurt/Comfort [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Barry Allen, Character Death, Gay Barry Allen, Gen, Hurt Barry Allen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flarrow_huntbastian/pseuds/flarrow_huntbastian
Summary: Barry never thought he would meet his crush. That was until he ended up at Star City following leads on mysterious unexplainable cases. While there he receives some devastating news. How will he cope?





	Mend My Heart

He was broken. There was nothing he could do. Iris had shattered his ideas of love. Not that he could honestly say he loved her anyway. It was a front. He just didn't want to have to tell Joe why he always looked jealous when he saw Iris and Eddie together. The truth was he thought Eddie had a nice jawline, chiselled abs and a great smile but he's not gay.  
Luckily for Barry, Eddie wasn't his crush, he just thought he was attractive but it would be awkward if he was his crush. Barry would never meet his crush, he knew that much. Well atleast he thought he did. That was until he showed up in Star City and the once person he was trying to avoid happened to be at the crime scene.  
"Who are you?" Asked Detective Lance,  
"And do your parents know you're here?" Asked Oliver,  
"B..Barry... Barry Allen".  
'Nice going Barry,' He thought to himself, 'stuttering infront of Oliver Queen... oh god he's staring at you... say something'  
"I'm from CSI, City Central...." Oliver and Lance stared at him.  
'Nice going... say something else' he told himself.  
"I mean I'm a CSI from the CCPD. We've had reports of some similar cases and when this one came across the wire my boss sent me over to check it out" Said Barry wishing he could talk back his previous words.  
They were talking for a while when Barry recieved a phone call. He politely excused himself.  
"Hello?" He asked,  
"Hello. I'm Shirley from Iron Heights."  
"Oh God! Is my dad okay?" Barry panicked,  
"I'm sorry Mr Allen but Henry was stabbed to death a few hours ago"  
Barry phone fell out of his hand and hit the floor. Oliver heard this and looked over to see the young CSI. Oliver headed over to see what was going on and just as he got behind Barry, Barry's knees gave in and Oliver caught him.  
"Wow... are you okay?" Asked Oliver,  
"I.. I.... my..." Barry stuttered but he couldn't say it. Tears just fell. He went to get up on still shaky legs. Once he was up he went to walk away but Oliver turned him around and pulled him into a tight embrace. After a few minutes Oliver pulled back and placed his hands on Barry's shoulders.  
"What happened?" Asked Oliver,  
"My dad. He, he's been, murdered." Said Barry,  
"Oh... Barry" was all Oliver could say.  
"I need some air... I'll be back in a minute" Barry said as he just walked towards the exit. Needing to get out.  
After half an hour Barry hadn't returned and so Oliver went to look for him.  
"Barry..!" He called a few times but eventually he spotted Barry on some steps.  
Silently Oliver walked over and sat next to him. Oliver didn't say a word but he put an arm around Barry pulling him close so Barry's head was resting on his shoulder. He gently rubbed his arm.  
Usually Oliver wouldn't be so touchy feeling but he felt something towards the young boy. He didn't know what it was but he was sure there was something.  
They sat like this for a while when Barry pulled away and looked up at Oliver. Oliver looked down and the two stared at each other for a while. Then Oliver started leaning forward slowly giving Barry time to pull away if he wanted to. When Barry didn't pull away Oliver closed the gap and caught Barry's lips with his.  
The kiss was slow and passionate.  
When they pulled away the two laughed slightly. It was this moment Barry realised his heart may not be so broken after all. But if it was, Oliver could be the one to mend it. Both boys were excited about where this could lead.

Two years later the two were married and saving both Starling and Central together as The Flash and Green Arrow.  
Both had taken the liberty of mending the others heart and now they were whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and a Comment. Feedback is much appreciated!!!


End file.
